Paramour
by Strange and Intoxicating -rsa
Summary: Series of one-shots that revolve around the yaoi pairings of Final Fantasy XII. Love is never promised, but lust can be. Complete.
1. Gloves

Author Notes: This is a series of drabbles about just about anything that strikes my fancy. I also take requests, whether it be unconventional, romantic, friends, slash, femslash, het. I'll just float around and lay these on as I go. I've played the game through, so there will be spoliers. I'll leave a rating and warnings at the beginning of each chapter.

* * *

There will be slight **SLASH **in this chapter, but if that urks you, you don't have to read. No straight out sex. I won't burn your eyes kiddy.

**RATING: PG 13 (T)**

**SHIP- Larsa/Gabranth **(I haven't read one story of this pairing. I don't know why.)

**Gloves**

I knew too much for my short existance. I never was brought up with love, like many children- even of the poorest homes. Sometimes, as a child, I dreamed of leaving Archadia and heading to Bhujerba. I wanted to feel the touch of the clouds, let the people's accent overtake my princely one.Perhaps there, I would have found someone, anyone, to love me properly.

My father, he had never shown me what love was like, too busy with controlling a country to see that his son was nurtured. I was well taken care of physically- not as though someone could have seen the heratbreak through a childs eyes. They were far too blind and ingnorant. The closest thing in my childhood to be able to be compared to the blissful idea of love was from my eldest brother, Hitho.

Soft pats on the head, small smiles, the closest thing to love I had ever had. Needless to say, he was murdered first. I was nine at the time, and that was even too young for a person, no matter their blood right, to see the person he loved stabbed through the heart.

"Hitho, was a traitor," My blood kin Vayne, stated as he pulled the bloodthirsty knife from Hitho. I gasped, threw myself to the ground and pulled my dead brother from the floor. My white gloves, that represented my purity- I scoff at that now, seeing how many times such glove were covered in the blood, tears, and sweat- Turning a crison hue from where I held my hand over his heart. Perhaps I could have done something, but my childhood innocence and purity, idea of running off and being loved, were precicly that: the thoughts of a child. My gloves were as stained as my heart.

From that day forward, I never allowed myself to love. I was snobbish, rude, and all the things that had never been me. I ponder that is why I never acted as such after I found him.

Gabranth, a Magistar Judge, a man well over twice my age, was the one to save me from myself. I had met him shortly after my thirteenth winter had passed. I had been glaring at the white snow from below my feet when I felt a strong wind pick up and carelessly toss me to the ground. My hand had hit a sharp rock from under the cold snow, piercing through the white glove on my left hand and allowing crimson to bloom like a newborn rose from Rabanastre.

I remember being picked up by strong arms, my gloves tossed to the ground with undignity, and my hand examined through the eyes of a fully dressed Judge.

Gabranth, he had told me after cleaning the wound. Never had I heard of such a name. It filled my whole being with a feeling of utter bliss. Four years of misplaced hatred gone from sight faster than the chime of a newly-made clock.

He taught me how to hold a sword, how to hold myself together; and I- I taught him how to moan my name in sweaty nights with sheets wrapped around us. He taught me how to love, how to not feel shame. I taught him how to feel again, how to breathe again without the pain of his past life. The one thing I will forever thank him for is how he taught me his name: Noah. Words couldn't express the meaning of that simple word.

But, as everything must come to an end, so did our never-ending love.

I sit on a ship now, not breathing without laboring pains, my hearts slowly breaking as I hold Noah's broken and battered hand. His brother, Basch, standing next to me.

His breathing is harsh, blood spattered from the fight earlier, but his eyes- his beautiful brown eyes shine with love and pity, sorrow and pain. I have tears running down my cheeks, hand still clasped firmly in his pale hand. He can barely breathe, yet he clutches me for strength I do not have. I look down to see the glove. The glove, pure as snow, white as what my innocence should have been. Vayne had caused this: the blood of Hitho, the first to love me, the blood of Noah, the one who holds my heart. I wish I could laugh at the irony of it.

"These gloves are too stained for a prince." I mumbled as I pulled them off and placed them on the bed. I went back to my place, holding Noah's hand as his breath quickened for a second. "I just wish-" Noah cut me off.

"They aren't fit for a prince. A prince shouldn't have blood on his hands, nor the blood of a miscreant like myself." He coughed up a bit of blood, his lungs would surely give out soon. But, he pressed on, "But, you are my prince. The prince of peace and forgiveness. The prince who holds the hands of miscreants... The hand that taught me forgiveness in myself. Do not cry, my little prince. Every story ends with a happily ever after."

His breath was slowing now; coming in short gasps. His brother was pale and shaking, but I wasn't about to give up the last moment with my love.

I kissed his bruised lips slowly, feeling the cold begin to sweep into his flesh. His breathing was almost non-existant, and a few tear drops landed on his skin. A shiver goes through his bodyfrom lack of heat. Another few tears trickle down my face onto his skin.

"I love you, Noah." I whispered, his final moment passed too quickly, and the fire in his passionate brown eyes went out. I ran my other hand through his short blonde hair, and let every last feeling I had out.

The words "I love you," on his lips will forever haunt me.

* * *

Eh. I liked it to a point. Not my best, I could have worked better on it. Ah, oh well.

Now, why don't you leave a review? Tell me I'm awsome(Although I doubt that), Tell me how you wish for me to burn(I expect this more so) or just tell me what you want me to do next.


	2. Trees

I like reviews, they make me extremely happy. Oh yes, and I still take requests. Just drop it in a review?

* * *

**Warning- Slash-ness galore. If you aren't into Slash, I suggest you turn back. A bit 'M' for the sexual content.**

**RATING: M (Mature) **

**SHIP- Basch/Rasler slight Rasler/Ashe and Basch/Ashe**

**Tree**

Fall truly was the most perfect time of the year, especially for the teenager wrapped in quilts of the finest pelts. The boy, no older than 17, sat under a beautiful yew tree, waiting for the cold to soak through his veins. Lord Rasler Heios Nabradia, a boy with his country on his shoulders, sat waiting for the moment when the leaves would fall into his hair and the sun would soak through his pale skin.

"My Lord, Princess Ashe waits for you in her chambers." Captain Basch stated as he came close to the younger boy, scaring him slightly. Rasler sighed.

"May you tell her that I am nowhere to be found. T'is a shame to ruin my day." Perhaps it wasn't Ashe's fault. It was, after all, a marriage of convience. But, somewhere in the rear of Rasler's mind, an un-easiness stirred. It faded quickly though; Rasler knew that the little princess Ashe, his soon-to-be wife, dreamed of nothing more than having the man before Rasler in bed. Perhaps that was the reason the un-easiness. Basch was making him nervous.

"My Lord," Basch stated, confusion dripping from his tone. Of course, instincts took over and the man just nodded his head swiftly and breathed in a little deeper.

"Shall you ask why I do not wish to bed my Betrothed, or shall I simply give you an answer?" Not waiting for an answer, Rasler began his rant.

"Well, to begin with, t'is merely a marriage of convience. She doesn't deny the fact either. It is truly a pity though, even I was to have her, my name would not be the one she moans. Or, rather- moaned. See, several nights ago, she, in a drunken blaze, decided to attempt to bed me. The wedding is not for another two years, and she is merely 15, but she is mature and beautiful. I thought, perhaps, that she might have felt more comfortable with me, and her proposition was to consumate the marriage before it was consucrated. I do not blame her though. Not entirely."

Basch was turning red from the younger man's rant.

"I decided it unwise to tell her no, and allowed her to climb into my bed. Rash, perhaps. She told me "My body is pure, waiting for you to take it within yourself." Ah, how I laugh at her meager words now. And so, I took her. The clothes littered the ground quickly, and from fear of harming her pure temple, I entered her slowly. _So slowly_. I have compassion, and therefore I would never dare cause her pain. My father had always told me that women were like rare flowers that bloom so slowly and beautifully. Such a lush, but I followed his instructions on how to not harm my soon to be de-flowered bloom.

"So, it came to me as quite a shock that no blood poured from her womanly parts. A pure temple, she might have been, but no longer. I waited for the blood to flow, but it never did come. In her drunken stupor, she had begun to push herself further. I noticed the desire- the need- in her eyes, so I moved. Slowly, because I was pure. Slowly because I had never felt a woman on me, nipping, sucking. I've never felt sweaty skin and heard such lewd moans."

Basch had a feeling of dread drop into the pit of his stomach.

"Then, while she came, myself not far behind, she moaned a name. Although, t'was not my own." Basch felt the boy walk closer, and saw the look on his face. Rasler reached out a hand and touched Basch's face. Basch attempted to stop the small moan that came from his parted lips. He didn't succeed. He bent into the touch, all thoughts erased. Rasler saw the older man's eyes shut slowly. He was an amazingly beautiful creature.

Rasler leaned closer, his lips slowly working up the older man's neck, biting and sucking slowly. A shudder went through Basch's body as Rasler's lips met his ear. Slowly, horribly slow, Rasler took his lips from the nibbling and sucking, and slowly and sensually whispered: "So, how long have you had my wife in you bed?" The look of bliss left Basch's face.

"Pardon me, my Lord." Basch squeaked out, pulling away from the lips of the blonde Nabradian prince. "I know not what you speak of. Your princess is still pure -" His mouth was quickly covered by the seventeen year old.

Rasler smirked slowly, grinding his hips against the other man's.

"Do not be troubled. I just want the favor returned." Basch was deeply confused. Basch looked at the boy's face for understanding.

Rasler complied.

"Moan."

"I-I do not understand your request. T'is not a proper thing for me to do." Basch attempted to stop the tent his manhood was pitching in his pants, but lost miserably.

"Oh no. T'is a simple enough request. I want you to moan my name, make up for the loss of words for the last night. I want you to moan like Ashelia moaned for you." Another grind and shudder went through Basch.

Rasler, who wasn't quite small, forced Basch against the yew tree, pinning him sucessfully.

"I want to hear sweet nothings." The boy ran his hand down the sweaty body against the tree. The feeling of tight muscles met the pads of his finger. He ran the other hand through the untidy blone hair which made Basch moan again. his fingers traced down to the man's pants, pushing his fingers down to touch the fully erect manhood. Basch sucked in a sharp breath as his pants unbuttoned and fingers traced the inside of his thighs.

"I want to hear you grunt in pleasure." Rasler stated heatedly as he put the tip of the erection into his mouth, sucking gently. The tip of his tongue darted around, touching everything and nothing. Basch attempted to stop himself from bucking into his mouth. Rasler stopped his minisrations. He leaned up, and whispered into the other man's mouth.

"I want you to _scream_ my name." He said before locking lips with the panting man. Tongues met in a firey battle, not stopping before the young blonde pulled away.

With one last lustful look, Rasler knelt down on his knees and took Basch into his mouth, fully.

The gasps ran through the entire forest, not stopping until the older man came in the younger's mouth, yelling out the desired name.

They both cleaned up silently, only sound between them was the panting and the crinkling of clothes being haphazardly thrown back on sweating skin. A small smile was pasted on Rasler's lips.

"That should stop you from bothering with her now, shouldn't it?" Rasler stated quickly as he headed back to the castle, forgetting the high quality pelt blanket underneath the beautiful yew tree.

* * *

I like this one. It was a new, fresh idea. I really do like it.

Now, how about you? I've never written smut before. Never. But, this was an exception. Now, tell me what you think. Push the button. Oh, and please give me a request.

I need something to do.


	3. Pheonix Down

**Warning- Slash. I'm on a Slash binge. Leave me be. A bit smutty. **

**  
RATING- Mature (M)**

**SHIP- Basch/Reks Gabranth/Reks**

**Pheonix Down**

Reks sighed as he looked into the neverending pit of soldiers. He was never going to make it, and the other soldiers thought so too. He had thrown down his life, signing on the dotted line which sealed his fate to the Dalmascan Army until he could either not draw a sword or was killed. It wasn't as though he had many choices though; Reks' parent's were dead, the only person left was the younger brother he left behind in Rabanastre. Such a terrible fate for such an innocent child.

"I'll come back," He had promised his sulking brother, hoping that one day the boy in his arms would be able to understand that he was going to _help _them. Penelo, her brothers and parents happily took Vaan in, so there was no fear that he would go hungry or unloved. It was the hardest thing Reks ever had to do, just leave his brother. Even when he had to bury his parents, it wasn't as hard as leaving Vaan.

The thoughts raced through his mind, bringing Reks to a sudden halt. He felt the blade pressed against his throat, and wondered if one of the Archadian soldier's knew his horrible pain. The seventeen year old was so tired, so exhausted. It was to the point that the only reason he had kept walking was so that he didn't have to be brought back to his brother wrapped in blood stained sheet. Or, if worse, be wrapped in a small box, body part by body part.

"So, you're going to kill me?" Reks felt the blade press harder against his neck, felt a small bit of blood spill from the small cut that was getting larger for every second the sharp sword was held. Reks gritted his teeth together as the man grabbed his shirt, the squealing of the man's Imperial armor scaring him worse than the sword pointing at his neck.

"Little child." The voice sounded sarcastic, but familiar also...

"Captain?!" Reks yelled as he was thrown to the ground, falling near a dead Imperial soldier. The man above him was wearing a Magistar Judge uniform, with the most terrifying helmet of them all. Reks began to shake as the man ripped his helmet off, showing the face of his lov- Captain. "By the Gods, you scared me." Was all Reks could say before wiping the sweat off his face. Blood, sweat and dirt mixed in with the cut, it burned slightly but that was it. The young blonde was calming down within the midst of the almost finished fight, the warriors retreating, healers running, yet Captain stood in front of him, just looking slightly confused for a moment before leaning down near Reks face.

"Are you alright, Captain? Your acting odd." A small fleeting smirk passed the Captain's face before pulling Rek's up and pulling him toward an alleyway in the streets of Belonina. The war behind was almost non-existant in the pale light of the alley.

"I'm fine, Reks. I found the body of a Magistar Judge and stole his uniform. It helped me slip out of the Imperials. They should stop the fighting soon, the Empire is pulling back from Belonina." Basch stated as he pulled them further down the abandoned alleyway.

"Then, what are you doing?" Reks asked in a confused tone. The slightly insane smirk swept past Basch's face again, but Reks couldn't see it.

"You'll see in a moment." Basch stated simply as he pulled the other along faster. When the pair finally got down about half way, Reks found himself pinned against the alley and between his lov- Captain's body. A small smirk passed the captain's face as he pulled off his creaking armor and threw it haphazardly onto the ground. Reks eyes opened in realization and smiled.

So, he hadn't forgotten.

Basch pulled his pants down and helped his lover do the same. "What about-" But Reks voice was cut off as lips, cold and harsh met his own. A hand played with a strand of Reks hair as Reks was turned around, his hands connecting to the dark alleyway wall. The last time, Basch had done nearly the same thing, which made Reks break another smile. A finger touched the wound on the younger boy's neck, taking the blood from the cut to lubricate his pulsing erection.

"Alway's so prepared." Reks muttered happily as he braced his body for his lover. He didn't have to wait long.

He slid a finger inside him slowly, twisting it slightly before adding another, making scissoring motions. Reks panted softly, bucking his hips backward toward the fingers as they find a painfully pleasant spot inside of him. Basch smirked, licking the boy's shoulder, sucking and biting. After readying his lover, Basch pushed slowly inside him, the blood lubrication making strange sounds below them. Reks, moaned as it fully entered him, taking in every feeling of the absolute _bliss_. Basch, his eyes still holding the mentally unstable look, licked the boy's neck where the blood from the earlier cut still oozed freely.

"Move, _please_." the blonde moaned against the hard rock. He bucked hiships again slowly, groaning loudly. Basch smirked as he pulled out slowly and thrusted in so fast that the blonde though he saw stars. The groan that came from him was laced with pain and pleasure, which only added fuel to the inferno in Basch's eyes. Basch pounded away into his lover, who was quickly beginning to feel dizzy from the pleasure, pain and blood loss.

They pleasure was building up in both's stomach's and Basch pounded away faster and harder, hitting the special spot at every thrust. Reks had began to scream several thrusts earlier, and it was leading to and amazing, star-bringing orgasm. Reks yelled out Basch's name and Basch merely grunted.

They stood in that position for several moments, blood and other juices flowing from Reks freely after Basch pulled out, before Reks eyes closed and he slumped to the ground in a painful thud.

Basch found Reks like that an hour later, blood still flowing and the boy on the verge of death. He rushed over to the boy, pulling out a tuft of pheonix from one of his pockets and rubbing it on the boys neck. Reks breathing steadied and Basch sighed in relief. That's when he noticed the note, written hastily and sitting next to where Reks had been dying moments before.

_Brother- _

_Your little whore is quite the thrill. You should have shared him with me sooner. I guess I can't blame you, if someone had been moaning my name like that I wouldn't have let them go either._

_Enjoy your whore. I wouldn't be surprised if he died, but necrophelia never bothered me. _

_-Brother._

Basch shook with fear and revulsion. How could his brother do sch horrid things to _his _lover? How dare he! Bashe seethed as he gently picked up his motionless lover and carried him off.

Later on that day, Reks woke in the arms of Basch. He kissed his lips, feeling warmth and slight chapped lips below.

"Basch, why were you so cold yesterday? I thought you were the walking dead."

"I-I," Could he tell his young lover that he was violated? No- "I was simply cold from blood loss. I'm sorrry for the wounds on you. Our passion was a bit rowdy." Reks just smiled and nudged himself closer to his love.

All the while, Basch cursed the existance of a twin brother who loved to hurt all the people he loved. And quietly, he weeped for Reks, who would not live in but fear, but left a constant reminder of Basch not being able to protect any who he loved.

But, Bashe thought as he curled up agaist his lover and kissed him on his healing shoulder, he would protect him for the rest of eternity, just to see the boy's smile.

* * *

This depressed me. Like whoa. I felt so bad for Basch, living with a constant reminder of failure. Anyway, that was my first full blown smut fic, but I wanted irony and angst to be with it as well.

Well, what did you think? Leave me a review, eh?

Press the button and leave me a request. I've got a nice list going on.


	4. Shield

**Warning- Slash, and is incest. Normally, I would say no, and walk off. . . But, I got intrigued. So, you're stuck with this. **

**RATED- PG 13 (T)**

**SHIP- Vayne/Larsa Gabranth/Larsa**

**P.S- This is going to be a short one.**

**Shield**

I stood in the hall, looking down to see my brother, innocent in such a trivial life, run past.

My breath bated for a moment, until I hear the Magistar Judge Gabranth, running forward to catch the boy before he slips and breaks his pale neck.

I silently glared daggers down Gabranth's neck, wishing I could coat myself in his crimson blood. He turns quickly and notices my stare, and drops the hand that was reaching for Larsa's own. I wish for a moment that it could be me with Larsa- holding his hand, kissing him everywhere and allowing myself to take part in the simple pleasures of life. Gabranth doesn't see me as an enemy, but we have the same goal, do we not? We bother want the young Lord, although I'm not entirely sure his are for noble reasons. Does he wish to hold Larsa as he ages, falls, hurts, crumbles?

Gabranth doesn't see me as a threat however; t'was rather shocking to hear that he never even knew about my feelings, while they were splayed to the whole of Ivalice to see and read.

I can tell what he has done to my youngest brother- my sole treasure in the whole of Ivalice. He, he is a rose among thorns, the sparkling ruby against the dull diamonds of the world. He doesn't see that I stand within the shadows as they make passionate love. He doesn't see the heartbreak in my eyes when he moans out the name of his lover. His lover who is not myself. I can not bear the sight of my love maoning and writhing under the Judges hands. Saying sweet nothings that were meant for my ears alone. Hearing sweet nothings that should have only spouted from my mouth. Whimpers and scratchmarks that should have grazed my soul and body. I would be a gentle lover- why hurt or risk hurting my treasure?

He is the sole reason for me to breathe in and out in this solitary confinement. He, my blood kin yet so much more in terms of the heart. I can only say that my love for him is neither superficial or dwindling.

Yes, Larsa.

Sparkle brightest, my rose. I shall be your shield- I shall be your thorns. And when Gabranth, or anyone for that matter, attempts to pick your sparkling ruby petals, I shall strike them down with a poison so thick it melts them away so we can share eternity together.

* * *

I really like this one. Short and to the point. I might delve into this pairing more often. It gave me the chills. I really liked writing that one. I hope you liked it just as much as I did. 


	5. Patient

Anyway, it would be better to explain, that these are all one-shot's and basically have no connection to one another unless stated otherwise. So, if someone acts different, then I should just give you fair warning.

* * *

**Warning- Slash. Again, I know. Although I do hope to make others, just let me get off my Slash binge. Oh yes, incest too. Lots and lots. It's a normal thing in their time for royal blood to get a little too frisky with their own family members. If you don't like- don't read. I don't want any Flames. Although I do think they are funny. And Smutty-ness in this chapter. **

**RATING- Mature (M)**

**SHIP- Al-Cid/Larsa Vayne/Larsa**

**Patient**

Al-Cid was not a paitent man at all; he liked to have things on time or earlier, depending on what it might have been. So, it was no shock that he was slightly angered when Larsa didn't show up to their secret meeting place until well after an hour.

"My apoligies. I attempted to hasten my retreat from the castle walls, but my brother halted me." Larsa stated, mildly out of breath. tear tracks ran down his face and he looked as though he was pained. He was reaching up to pull off his cloak when Al-Cid's fingers wrapped themselves around his small wrist, stopping him from touching the gentle cloak.

"What did Vayne wish?" Al-Cid said through gritted teeth. He wasn't angered at his innocent Larsa, but the beast of a brother he had. Vayne Solidor was a monster clothed with royal jewels and held royal blood.

Larsa looked down for a moment, slightly pink with shame before muttering something about school-work that was not finished properly. And though the story may have convinced other's, it did nothing for Al-Cid. The older Rozzarian man sat down on the small couch in the room and pulled the younger boy onto his lap. The pink in Larsa's face quickly spluttered red as he felt the erection growing beneath him. But, for once, Al-Cid was patient.

"What did he really want?" The black-haried man whispered into the young boy's ear. Larsa took a deep breath in, trying to calm his raging hormones and the fear welling up inside him like a pipe ready to burst. "You can tell me, my little Prince." Al-Cid whispered huskily into the boy's ear. The erection grew bigger, bulging slightly, into the boys backside.

"I-" The boy whispered, fearfully, "He wished to b- bed me." He finally got out after a moment's pause. Al-Cid was shocked. It wasn't all that strange for brother's of the royal families to be with one another at least once before marriage, but it was a well known fact that the last time Vayne had bed anyone it had been Genis, and before that, Hitho. Both his brothers, both killed after the passionate night shared with their own kin. No wonder Larsa was so terrified.

Al-Cid took in a deep breath. "And did you follow him?" It was also a well known fact that no one ever turned down their own brother. Al-Cid had done the same with his own elder brother, several times in fact. It was like a test; the better the sex, the better the ruler. No wonder the black-haired Rozzarian was next in line for the throne.

Larsa paled slightly. "Yes, I did follow him to his bed chambers." Thoughts zoomed through the Rozzarian's head. He could see Larsa, pulling off his clothes, allowing himself to be touched by his elder brother. The passion in Vayne's eyes was maddening as he unclothed himself, allowing his body to meld with the one below him. He could almost feel the wetness of the skin, the scent of blood and sweat, and the smell of sex hanging above the room.

"And did he bed you?" Al-Cid stated clearly, though a hint of lust carried in his voice. Larsa nodded his head.

"Yes, he did." His voice shook slightly with what was either lust or fear. Although Al-Cid knew the stories about how painful it was to be taken by Vayne, who had fun taking the life of anyone he bedded, he couldn't not hear the lust that was also in the boy's voice.

Al-Cid sighed as he kissed the young boy's neck. Larsa willingly gave himself though, surrendering to the lustful feeling and the stirring of his aching erection.

It didn't take long for the both to be rid of their clothes or to climb onto the bed in the corner of the room. Larsa was shaking slightly, and Al-Cid was trying to be patient so he didn't scare his young lover. The bite marks on Larsa's neck, which were caused by Vayne during their bedding, were vivid red against his pale white skin. Al-Cid's darker lips kissed the pain away, touching the boy slowly, making every muscle ache with pure need. Larsa was still pale and shaky, although he wanted to feel the Rozzarian inside of him.

Al-Cid though, while not being a patient man, knew that the boy was shaking more out of fear that lust. He quickly pulled away from the small body, grabbing a potion from a pack near the foot of the bed, and applied it gently to his young lover's body.

"Please don't stop." Larsa whimpered slightly as he felt the cool feeling of fingers against his neck, covering the wounds with potion. Al-Cid didn't want to stop either, but his feelings for the young boy weren't going to lust if he hurt him. So, ever so gently, Al-Cid poured a bit more potion onto his fingers and rubbed it into the wounds on the boy's back. The deep bruises on the boy's hips from where Vayne had gripped him weren't going to fade though- at least for some time.

"I am going to stop, my Prince." Al-Cid stated as he rubbed a deep gash from where, obviously fingernails, had dug into the soft flesh of the boy's bottom.Cuts were still bleeding, and it was obvious that Vayne had ripped something inside of the boy's entrance. "But, I have to place some potion inside of you. I believe your brother (_vain, careless and monsterous brother_)might have ripped something inside of you. If it hurts too much, tell me." Al-Cid said as he slipped a finger covered in potion into the boy.

Larsa cried as the finger entered, though it was from pain- not pleasure. A small tear trickled from his eye as the finger moved inside him, coating his wounds with the blue potion. When the finger finally left, Larsa sighed in relief.

"You begged me not to stop, my little Prince, but so much as a finger pains you." Al-Cid said slowly into the boy's ear. He could still hear the heavy pants from the younger body.

"Please. I beg of you." Larsa said as he pushed his rear against Al-Cid's wanning erection, making it stand at full atention once again.

"Vayne harmed you terribly. I do not wish to cause you any further pain." The Rozzarian wished it was not so, but it was. "Did you tell your brother no?" If he had, it would have explained why Larsa wished to erase the memory.

"No, I did not tell him no." Al-Cid sighed out in relief. "But I believe he did not wish to cause myself pain. I believe it got a bit out of hand though." The boy touched the pink mark in which his brother had bitten him deeply. "I do not wish to erase the memory, Al-Cid. I just wish he had given me longer of a time to adjust to the feeling. Now, I have to worry that my brother shall murder me in my sleep."

"No, he shall not murder you in your sleep." Al-Cid said, even though he wasn't entirely sure. Vayne was a monster after all, and monsters were never easy to read.

"Then I shall take your word on it." Larsa said sleepily as he laid himself into the arms of the Rozzarian prince.

That day, the Rozzarian Prince, Al-Cid, learned that patience was a blessing and a curse.

* * *

I wasn't exactly thrilled with this one. I'm not sure though. Tell me what you think, eh?

Anyway, click the button. Leave me a review. Please?


	6. Blanket

Hello. This one is actually a sort of Prequel to the last story, Patient. It's what happened with Larsa before he got to Al-Cid. And another thing, unlike in cannon, where Larsa is only 12, he is fourteen in this story. Vayne is still 27, like the website says. This is a little before the game starts, as in Ashe is already supposedly dead, and Dalmasca is under the Empire's thumb. But, I can not be too sure, because the website also says that Penelo is dating Vaan. No, I refuse to believe that. One other thing, I named Larsa's and Vayne's brothers. The first born was Hitho, second Genis. One other thing: I am female. So, I can not know what male/male sex actually feels like. It's just not possible.

* * *

**Warning- Slash. Alot of it too. If you don't like, don't read. Doesn't bother me all too much. And inceset in this chapter. Vayne finally gets to have his wicked way with Larsa. Don't like? Click the back button. Smut. Alot of it too.**

**RATED: Mature (M)**

**SHIP- Vayne/Larsa and slight Hitho/Vayne**

**Blanket**

"Larsa, a word, please?" Vayne said quickly as he saw his youngest brother dart from the library. Larsa had seemed preoccupied, throwing his Archadian cloak over his shoulders and a wistful look on his face, although he wasn't sure why such a look was adorned.

"Of course, Lord Brother." Larsa stated formally, taking off his cloak that he had just put on. Larsa nodded his head, and followed his brother to his chambers. It wasn't an odd request, for his brother normally called him to those very chambers once a week to go over several things he had learned through the week from his tutors. Vayne had always said that he wanted to make sure his youngest brother's tutors were competent.

When they entered the chambers, Vayne asked to to take a seat, while the elder Solidor pulled out a bottle of a hard liqour from a tray nearby. He also pulled two crystalline glasses that were slightly frosted, placing both on his desk near the alcohol. Larsa meawhile, was figiting slighty, looking for the normal stack of books both would go over. There were no books in sight.

"So, may I inquire why I am here, Lord Brother?" Larsa asked as his brother took the cap off the liquid and pour a generous amount into each frosted glass.

"Larsa, please stop calling me 'Lord Brother'. T'is straining and not necessarily pleasant to one's ears. We are brothers, you may simply call me Vayne. Now, would you care for something to quench your thirst?" Vayne asked as he handed the other amber filled glass to the young man before him. Larsa looked at it questioningly before taking it from his brother's hand, gingerly taking a sip.

"T'is whiskey." Vayne said as the boy choked on the acridic taste. Larsa coughed and splutted a few times before placing the drink on the desk. Vayne smiled at him, taking another sip from the drink in his hand.

"May I inquire if you have ever drank before?" Vayne asked as he tapped his fingers against the chilled glass. Larsa nodded his head no. Vayne chuckled.

"Brother, I mean no rudeness, but may I ask why I am here? It seems as though we both are not here for our usual talk of classes, so why?" He fiddled with the chair uphoulstry,waiting for an answer from his brother.

A small smile formed on the elder Solidor. "You shall be having your fourteenth festival soon, and as House Solidor ritual, you will have to be drained of blood." A shiver ran through Larsa. "Now, as customs that are not known, you must not be pure." Larsa's eyes widened by a fraction. "It is the eldest brother's requirement, or if an only or first born child's closest guardian, such as Gabranth, to make sure you are not pure. It has been a tradition for decades in the House Solidor."

"But father said I was to remain pure until I came of age..." Larsa trailed off, noticing the flaw. "I shall be of age." He said, deathly quiet.

"Yes." Vayne said, a small smile still on his face. "Since the blood shall be drained from you, the one in which you lose your innocence to will be drained as well, letting you both live. Since this will only work if the person has either Solidor blood or is sworn to the House Solidor line, it can not come from, let us say _Rozzarian Princes_."

The blood drained from Larsa's face.

"Please tell me that you did not think I did not know of your attraction to Margrace. Nor his attraction to yourself. Margrace is already promised to the Beloninan Lady, and you are promised to a Regolian Princess." Vayne said, placing his lips to the chilled glass again.

"But why must I marry the Regolian Princess? She is nearly five years my junior!" Larsa asked heatedly. "You haven't married, why should I be forced to?"

Vayne glared at his younger brother.

"I was promised to the Princess of Dalmasca, but her father went against the betrothal contract and promised her to the Prince Rasler of Nabradia." Vayne said coldly, glaring daggers at his brother. "So, contract null, I have no need to marry." A long pause met the two. Vayne drained the glass he was holding of it's contents.

"Now, since Margrace has taken your virginity, you may not sleep with him until after the ceremony. I would rather you not bother with him, Rozzaria being the enemy, but I can not control your actions. Now, will you accept my offer, or shall you die at the ceremony?" Vayne said calmly, though the fire in his eyes grew to an inferno.

"I- I accept."

Vayne smiled and placed the glass on the desk before standing. He gently took his brother's hand and lead him toward the door that lead to Vayne's sleeping quarters. The rooms were magistic, the color midnight blue, like all the men of the House Solidor's eyes were.

Vayne was surprisingly gentle as he laid the boy onto the feather soft bed, pressing his lips against the soft ones of his brother. Vayne would never admit it, but his brother tasted quite a bit like Hitho. Hitho had been the one to take him, and together they had made passionate love over and over for days on end. It made Vayne shiver slightly; sometimes, when his thought would wander, he could almost feel his first lovers breath against his ear and the pounding of both their hearts as they climaxed, yelling one anothers names. It had been a terrible shame that Vayne had to have him killed, he had love Hitho far too much, but to rule the empire was far too imprtant to leave to Hitho, who would have destroyed Archadia.

Then, of course, was Genis, who thought his eldest brother had not been able to take Vayne, had also decided to save his brother from death of bleeding. He was wonderful also, but rougher and a little less caring. Vayne couldn't blame Genis though, after losing Hitho, everyone was rather rough and uncaring.

But Larsa, Larsa was an angel. Vayne had been waiting years to be able to slowly undress him, licking every inch of the boy. He had waited years to feel his cool lips against his own, blood flowing quickly to his erection that bulged from his pants.

Larsa laid on his back, his clothes quickly finding their place on the floor, along with Vayne's. A hand wrapped around his body, feeling the softest skin imaginable. The elder quickly reached into a small hidden compartment of the headboard, finding a small vial.

"It's empty." Vayne said slowly, but Larsa quickly took the vial and smashed it against the wall. He didn't care, he needed to feel Vayne within him, no matter the pain.

The elder quickly pulled Larsa up, placing his member close to his enterance. It slowly pushed inside, although the younger Solidor wanted nothing more than to buck against the throbbing erection.

So, He did. He pushed himself in deeper, not caring that blood was slowly dripping down his legs onto the midnight blue sheets. Nor that he felt a mouth biting his shoulder or that he was moaning so loud that all of Archadia heard through the bricks. Or the fact that fingernails were digging into his tender flesh, or that the grip was leaving bruises shaped like handprints. It just _didn't _matter.

Slowly and slickly, Vayne began to move, pulling out and thrusting back in quickly, biting deeper into Larsa's soft flesh. Blood congealed and sweat glistened; moans were throatily given and hearts beated faster. Stars were blanketing Larsa's vision after awhile, showing that bother were going to come.

And when they did, the entire room glowed with sweat and sex, passion and love. No, Vayne noticed, the room actually glowed. Although, he wasn't entirely concerned with the glow as he furiously pumped a few last thrusts into his lovers body. He came with a moan, Larsa's name touching his tongue. His seed spilled out, coating Larsa, while Larsa's own covered both Solidor's bodies, having been rubbedagainst his brother's stomach.

Both spent, Vayne slipped his manhood out, hearing a small stiffling of breath come from below him. Larsa was tired, more tired than he had ever been in his entire life; so he drifted off to sleep soon after that, listening to the hard beating heart that Vayne couldn't hear himself.

Vayne smiled shortly as he left the boy a few minutes later, allowing the small boy to sleep in his bed, nussled between blankets and the feeling of love.

* * *

I think it was slightly rushed. I'm not sure though. I guess you could always tell me yourself(Push the button). You know you want to. Take a minute to make me one happy person. 


End file.
